cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Soviet Units and Structures Summary
Comrade General, this page is a quick summary of the arsenal of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics from Great World War II through to World War III. Click on the relevant links to find out more about the units and structures listed here. List of units and structures in: * Command and Conquer Red Alert * Command and Conquer Red Alert 2 * Command and Conquer Red Alert 3 World War II (Red Alert) Structures *Construction Yard: The Construction Yard is the foundation of a base and allows the construction of other buildings. *Power Plant: The standard Power Plant. Power output is directly related to the Power Plant's condition, so protect them during battles. *Advanced Power Plant: This large, high yield structure handles the energy strains of some later, more power intensive structures and defenses. *Ore Refinery: The Refinery smelts Ore into its component elements. Building the Refinery immediately deploys an Ore Truck. The Refinery can store up to 2,000 credits of smelted Ore. *Ore Silo: This Silo can hold up to 1,500 credits of smelted Ore. Guard it carefully. If destroyed or stolen, the amount stored is deducted from your account. *Barracks: The Barracks is where all Soviet infantry are trained. Some infantry units may not be available until other structures are built. *War Factory: This structure is responsible for the building of all ground-based Soviet vehicles. Building multiple War Factories decreases the amount of time required to create a vehicle. *Kennel : This structure allows the training of attack dogs. *Sub Pen: The Sub Pen builds and launches Submarines and Transports. Damaged Submarines and Transports docked at the Sub Pen can be repaired. *Airfield : The Airfield allows construction of MIG and Yak planes, and allows access to Paratroopers, Parachute bombs, and Spy Planes. Only one plane is allowed per Airfield that has been constructed. If an in-use Airfield is destroyed while its associated plane is still in the air, the plane will crash. *Helipad : The Helipad allows construction of all helicopters and will reload any that are in need. *Service Depot: The Service Depot repairs any damaged vehicle that you move onto it. Mine layer units can be re-loaded by driving them onto the pad. (Repairing a vehicle is much faster than building one, and costs a fraction of the original price. This is a worthy investment.) *Radar Dome : The radar Dome gives you an overhead view of the battlefield when fully powered. *Technology Center : The Soviet Tech Center allows the construction of high-tech units like the Mammoth Tank and Tesla Coil. *Flame Tower : The Flame Tower targets and destroys approaching enemy ground units by shooting balls of fire. It is best used against large groups of infantry; it is affective against armored units as well. Since there are volatile fuels used in the Flame Tower, it damages nearby units and structures if destroyed. *Tesla Coil: The Tesla Coil automatically directs bolts of lightning at enemy ground units, reducing men to ash and tanks to molten steel in seconds. *SAM Site : SAM Site Automatically launches long range missiles at enemy aircraft. *Iron Curtain : The Iron Curtain renders a vehicle or building invulnerable for a short period of time. *Nuclear Missile Silo: Once built, the Silo readies an Atomic Bomb that can be launched onto the battlefield, causing massive destruction to structures and infantry. The more heavily armored units will fare better, but not by much. *Barbed Wire Fence : Barbed Wire Barrier stops non-tracked vehicles and infantry. Tracked vehicles can destroy the barrier by shooting it and / or running over it. Infantry *Attack Dog: Attack Dogs are the only unit that can detect Spies that are trying to infiltrate the base. Although unarmored and easy to kill, Dogs make the perfect in-base guard units against sneak attacks by engineers, Spies and Thieves. They also make fine pets. *Rifle Infantry: The Soviets Rifle Infantry were armed with an AK47,this infantry unit is at its best against other infantry and Tanks (when in groups). *Grenadier: The Grenadier has a longer range and more destructive power the regular infantry. In groups, Grenadiers are effective against heavily armored units and structures. However be warned that if one grenadier were to die their own grenades would be destroyed causing splash damage to nearby units whether they be friend or foe and cause a chain reaction if Grenadiers are packed close together. *Flamethrower infantry: These soldiers are slower and more susceptible to damage than other infantry (due to the large tanks of flammable chemicals they carry). The Flame Soldier can decimate structures and infantry in seconds with his flamethrower. However be warned that these units also create splash damage to nearby other units similar to Grenadiers if killed in combat. *Engineer: An Engineer can fully repair and of your damaged buildings instantly. When sent to enemy buildings, an Engineer can damage or capture it an enemy structure. *Shock Trooper (Aftermath Expansion Pack): Similar to that of the near future Tesla trooper these units shoot a low range electric blast on the enemy.These units are also unable to be crushed by large vehicles. Vehicles *Mine Layer: The Mine Layer is similar to that of the allied APC however it uses AP mines that triggers when an vehicle runs over it. It carries five mines but can be resupplied with more mines with the Service Depot for 500 Credits. *Ore Truck: Used in the collection of raw ore, the Ore Trucks is an indispensable piece of equipment. Although slow, it is heavily armored, able to withstand a hammering. *V2 Rocket Launcher: The V2 Launcher can destroy most buildings with just two rockets. Factor in its incredible range, and it is easy to see why the Allies fear this weapons platform. Its drawbacks are its light armor, long reload time, and inability to hit fast moving targets. *Heavy Tank: The basic tank of the Soviet Union. This beast is equipped with twin 105mm cannons, giving it twice the punch of the nearest Allied equivalent, the Medium Tank. It sacrifices speed for this bonus, but the net result still makes it a formidable opponent on the battlefield. *Mammoth Tank: The largest land based weapons platform, the Mammoth Tank can take and dish out a lot of punishment. Its twin cannons are unmatched in power on load and its missiles make it effective against infantry and air units as well. * MCV: The Mobile Construction Vehicle allows creation or expansion of a base. Although expensive, the MCV is useful to have around if the original Construction Yard is destroyed or captured. As with any other construction facility, the more of them you have, the faster construction will proceed. * Tesla Tank (Aftermath Expansion Pack): This first generation of tesla tanks are worth their cost. With good power and speed but light armored it became an icon in later generation Tesla tanks. * Demolition Truck (Aftermath Expansion Pack): This vehicle carries a small low yield nuclear bomb that is detonated when the vehicle is destroyed either by command order, low hit points to point of destruction, or chronoshift. * MAD Tank (Aftermath Expansion Pack): The MAD (Mutually Assured Destruction) tank when activated it charges and builds up a shockwave. When it detonates it damages or destroys any unit or building in the area whether it be friend or enemy. It also destroys itself. Infantry are not affected by this ability. Naval Units * Transport: The Landing Ship Transport allows transportation of up to 5 ground based units across the water. Transports can only be loaded / unloaded on shore terrain, and they are at their most vulnerable while unloading. * Submarine: Silent and stealthy, Submarines can attack ships from afar. Subs must surface to fire, giving away their position, and opening themselves up to any nearby units that can hit them. * Missile Submarine (Aftermath Expansion Pack):The predecessor to the Dreadnought,the Missile Submarine fires missiles like the submarine,but they target bases instead. Aircraft * Yak: Sometimes called the "Infantry Eraser", the Yak fires in strafing runs, swooping down on groups of marching infantry, potentially destroying them all in a single run. The Yak is not that fast, making it an easy target for Allied Rocket Soldiers those that actually survive the first strafing run. * MiG: This fast-attack craft carries a limited number of powerful and accurate missiles. Used in hit-and-run tactics, the MIG can remove armored craft before they can become a threat. * Hind: Large and armored, the Hind uses its high velocity Vulcan chain gun to tear apart enemy units and structures. Equipped with a large ammo supply, the Hind will follow its target for quite some time, all the while tearing away at its defenses. * Chinook: Able to transport 5 infantry type units through the air, the Transport Helicopter is ideal for landing engineers and other assault squads in an enemy base. Special *Iron Curtain *Nuke *Parabombs *Paratrooper * Spy Plane Great World War III (Red Alert 2) Infantry *Conscript: These standard Soviet infantrymen are cheap to produce and surprisingly tough and well armed, making them perfect for ''en masse ''attacks. Bum-rush the showski, comrade. *Engineer: These highly trained technicians may be defenseless on the battlefield, but they're indoorsy types anyway: Engineers can capture enemy buildings, heal friendly buildings and even detect and disarm Ivan bombs. *Attack Dog: Unlike humans, attack dogs, with their canny sense of smell, can detect disguised units such as spies. Their bite is as bad as their bark: they can take out infantry with one lunge. *Flak Trooper: This unit specializes in blowing a different brand of chunks; the shrapnel-shooting Flak Trooper is effective against air units as well as ground infantry. *Tesla Trooper: The Tesla Trooper has a thing for tanks - destroying them, that is. Tesla Troopers can also power up Tesla Coil attacks for some extra zap these bulky troops can't even be crushed by them. *Crazy Ivan: The resourceful Ivan can plant a bomb on anything in the game - even cows (call it the McBomb). When he's deployed, things go boom, fall down *Chrono Ivan: A Crazy Ivan with a Chrono device. Obtainable after infiltrating an Allied Battle Lab as the Soviets (In YR, Soviet BL by the Allies). *Desolator: These radiation-spewing soldiers are a bane to all infantry and even light vehicles it can also turn terrain into impassable wastelands to thwart enemy movement. *Terrorist: Some very dangerous Cubans. A few Flak Track-fulls can act as replacement Demolition Trucks and level a base. *Yuri (Clone): Having graduated beyond bending silverware, Yuri can mind-control a single enemy unit, or - if he's taken his Gingko - deploy to give off a psychic wave that kills all infantry in the area (except units immune to psionics). *Yuri Prime: This upgrade increases the range of his mind-control ability. Obtainable after infiltrating another Soviet Battle Lab. In YR, he is the hero unit; he can hover over over land and water and can mind-control buildings. Vehicles *Rhino Tank: This standard Heavy Tank has greater firepwer and range then their inferior counterpart the Grizzly but is slightly slower. *Flak Track: This flak-firing vehicle can pound ground infantry and air units, as well as carry a full complement of infantry. *V3 Rocket Launcher: This piece of artillery is all about spreading the love: its wide range of splash damage is a bane to massed units. *MCV: The roving workhouse of the Soviet army, this vehicle plants the seed from which pretty Red flowers - i.e., Soviet bases - grow. *War Miner: This standard ore collector doesn't need backup: it carries a powerful 20mm cannon that can put the hurt on infantry and light vehicles, and also has powerful armor and once promoted to Elite can move faster and also collect ore faster. *Terror Drone: The Terror Drone is a gremlin-like robot that scurries into enemy vehicles; once inside, it deploys some high-tech saws to slice and dice the enemy unit. *Apocalypse Tank: This juggernaut of a tank relies on supreme firepower and it's highly advanced technologies to completely and utterly crush their enemies, it is also the only tank that possess a devestating anti-air attack *Tesla Tank: The Russians have long been the most advanced users of Tesla's super-science.Their invention and use of the Tesla Tank gives them a decisive advantage on the battle field. It is faster than the Rhino and more powerful than the Tesla Troopers. *Demolition Truck: Expensive, but these Libyan trucks are miniature nukes. Iron Curtain a couple, stick them in the middle of a base and boom... Aircrafts *Kirov Airship: This surprisingly well-armored blimp boasts monster iron bombs that are excellent for intensive attacks against bases; better yet, they never need to re-arm. Naval Units *Typhoon Attack Sub: This Soviet naval raider stays submerged - and usually undetected—when moving around. Its torpedoes turn naval targets into flotsam fast. *Dreadnought: This powerful Soviet warship fires nasty long-range missiles which are vulnerable to AA weapons. *Giant Squid: Never big fans of sushi, the Soviets use these mind-controlled creatures of the deep to latch onto enemy ships to slow them down or even drag them under. Squid are a useful defense against Allied SEALs and Dolphins. *Sea Scorpion: A swift anti-air speedboat. Very good for scouting, has a large scouting visual range and fast speed to compliment it. Very limited when confronting Allied Destroyers, but it's the only boat that has an AA weapon. Structures *Construction Yard: The Construction Yard is the foundation of all Soviet bases. *Tesla Reactor: The standard Soviet power plant that fuels the Red war machine. *Ore Refinery: The place where is is brought to be turned into credits. Comes with one ore truck with the option to build more. More ore trucks mean more credits. More credits mean more toys. *Barracks: The training facility for soldiers. *Radar: A tall tower with a powerful sweep that lets the Soviets keep their eye on the world. *War Factory: The place where Vehicle units are made. The Soviet War Factory also has the ability to launch Airships. *Naval Shipyard: The construction facility where Naval units are made. *Service Depot: Here, Soviet units can repair damaged vehicles. *Battle Lab: A specialized lab that gives the Soviets access to a number of advanced units and buildings. *Cloning Vats: Honey, we're having twins: Whenever the player builds an infantry unit, another pops out at the Cloning Vats. *Psychic Sensor: The Psychic Hotline of World War, this future-seeing sensor detects enemy troop movements, super weapon attacks and enemy attacks that occur within its sensor radius.We can sleep well once again. *Nuclear Reactor: A Soviet Advanced Power Plant produces a high rate of power. When it explodes, run for cover: radiation spreads fast. *Nuclear Missile Silo: Know nukes: This structure is required to get the Nuclear Missile. When a nuke is under construction, all players are notified, and they'd better run for cover: if the explosion doesn't get 'em, the green fallout will. *Iron Curtain: The Iron Curtain is a powerful force-field that can make all ground units and/or buildings within its 3x3 grid immune to attack for 45 seconds. This ability does not affect units in the air or under the water.Infantry hit by the Iron Curtain are turned into human toast and die screaming. Base Defences *Fortress Walls: These tried-and-true walls block enemy ground movement, and can be built quickly. *Sentry Gun: This small robotic drone is the perfect defense against encroaching enemy infantry. *Flak Cannon: Fly the not-so-friendly skies: The Flak Cannon fires bursts of flak at enemy aircraft. *Tesla Coil: This powerful defense weapon requires considerable power, but it's worth the investment: it devastates ground units with a powerful bolt of electricity. Imagine a thousand forks jammed into a thousand outlets. Psychic Dominator Disaster (Yuri's Revenge) Infantry *Boris: The Soviet Union's finest hero and commando. His powerful assault rifle can easily take care of most targets. He also has full authority to call in a MiG airstrike. *Cosmonaut: Available for training on Lunar missions, Soviet cosmonauts are expensive but packed quite a punch. They are equipped with rocket boosters (like Allied Rocketeers) and armed with high-intensity laser guns. Aircrafts *Siege Chopper: This versatile assault helicopter is very effective against infantry units. When landed, the Siege Chopper deploys a massive cannon capable of shelling far away targets. *Spy Plane: Reveals terrain and enemy positions for the Soviet army as it passes over the designated area. Can only be called in periodically from Soviet Radar Towers. Structures *Industrial Plant: Allows for the mass production of Soviet vehicles, which will have their cost reduced by 25%. Base Defences *Battle Bunker: A cheap Soviet bunker has no weapons of its own, but can be garrisoned with up to five Conscripts. World War III (Red Alert 3) Infantry All Soviet infantry are trained from the Barracks. *Conscript: Eager, poorly trained recruits of the Communist cause. Can switch between an assault rifle and Molotov Cocktails. *Combat Engineer: Soviet engineers are trained in repairing and capturing buildings. They are armed with a pistol for protection and/or competitive edge against other engineers. They can also build bunkers for the Soviet army which can then be garrisoned by friendly troops. *War Bear: Trained War Bears are used to scout and sniff out spies. There roar can cause infantry to momentarily freeze with fear, during which time the bears can take them out with one quick lunge. Amphibious. *Tesla Trooper: Dedicated Soviet soldiers with a truly shocking weapon - portable Tesla Coils. Effective against infantry and vehicles alike. Wears tough metal armour, which meant they cannot be crushed by tanks. Can also turn their weapon on Tesla Coils to charge them up. *Flak Trooper: Penal troops fighting for the Union. Carries a heavy flak cannon used for aircraft, but also effective against armor. Flak troopers can also use magnetic mines against vehicles. *Natasha: A legendary sniper of the USSR. Has full authority to call in strikes. Also a strong swimmer. Vehicles All Soviet Vehicles can be constructed at the War Factory. Note that Bullfrogs, Soviet MCVs, Sputniks and Ore Collectors can also be constructed at the Naval Yard. *Hammer Tank: The standard Soviet heavy tank. Can switch between a destructive anti-armor cannon and a less-destructive Leech Beam which can take the opponent's power. *Sickle: Anti-infantry scout unit. Mobility is increased with the Flea Jump ability. *Bullfrog Transport: Amphibious personnel carrier and anti-air vehicle. *V4 Rocket Launcher: Like its predecessors, the artillery vehicle for the Soviets. Can fire a single, all-powerful warhead, or fire smaller munitions useful against groups of infantry. *Soviet Ore Collector: Collect ore. Can activate Reactive Armour when threatened. Amphibious. *Apocalypse Tank: The dreaded Apocalypse from Great World War III. Note that it has traded AA capabilities for a special Magnetic Beam. *Sputnik: Soviet exploration vehicle. Can set up an outpost far from the main base. Amphibious. *Soviet MCV: Root of Soviet base construction. Amphibious. *Terror Drone: It slices! It dices! Cheap and fast-moving, the appropriately-named Terror Drones can cut up infantry, vehicles and, thanks to new amphibious capability, ships. Aircrafts All Soviet Aircrafts except the can be built by a Soviet commander at the Airfield. *Twinblade: A feared assault helicopter, a threat to all ground units but defenseless against enemy fighters. *MiG Fighter: Air-superiority VTOL fighter armed with powerful Air-to-Air missiles. * : A special transport plane. Not under the direct command of a Soviet commander. * Kirov Airship: This surprisingly well-armored blimp boasts monster iron bombs that are excellent for intensive attacks against bases better yet, the never needs to re-arm. Although annoyingly slow, it can boost its speed at the cost of structural damage. Naval Units All Soviet naval units are built at the Naval Yard. Note that Bullfrogs, Soviet MCVs, Sputniks and Ore Collectors can also be constructed here. *Stingray: Soviet patrol boat armed with miniature Tesla Coils. Amphibious. *Akula Submarine: Silent killers of the deep. Must surface to fires its torpedoes. Can fire ultra-torpedoes, which destroy anything in their path. *Dreadnought: Fires nasty highly destructive long-range missiles. It can overload its missile launchers for faster rate of fire, but this damages the ship. Structures Soviet structures are built from the Construction Yard or the Crusher Crane. All structures can be deployed both on land and water except the Barracks, War Factory (land only) and Naval Yard (water only). *Construction Yard: The Construction Yard is the foundation of all Soviet bases. *Reactor: The standard Soviet power plant that fuels the Red war machine. *Ore Refinery: The place where ore is brought to be turned into credits. Comes with one ore truck with the option to build more. More ore trucks mean more credits. More credits mean more toys. *Barracks: The training facility for soldiers. *War Factory: The place where Vehicle units are made. *Airfield: Aircraft construction facility. *Naval Yard: Ship construction facility. *Crusher Crane: Adds another construction queue. Also recycles unwanted vehicles and served as a repair facility. *Battle Lab: A specialized lab that gives the Soviets access to a number of advanced units and buildings. *Super Reactor: A Soviet Advanced Power Plant produces a high rate of power. When it explodes, run for cover. *Vacuum Imploder: The Soviet superweapon. Not as spectacular as the old Nuke but it does the same job. *Iron Curtain: The Iron Curtain is a powerful force-field that can make all ground units and/or buildings within its range immune to attack for about 30 seconds. This ability does not affect units in the air or under the water. Infantry hit by the Iron Curtain are turned into human toast and die screaming. Base Defences *Fortress Walls: These tried-and-true walls block enemy ground movement, and can be built quickly. *Sentry Gun: A manned turret that guns down any infantry stupid enough to approach it. *Flak Cannon: Fly the not-so-friendly skies: The Flak Cannon fires bursts of flak at enemy aircraft. *Tesla Coil: This powerful defense weapon requires considerable power, but it's worth the investment: it devastates ground units with a powerful bolt of electricity. Imagine a thousand forks jammed into a thousand outlets. Post World War III (Red Alert 3 Uprising) *Reaper: A more powerful, expensive, and versatile version of the Sickle. *Grinder:An anti-armor vehicle that decimates whatever it's grinder drums touch. Amphibious. *Desolator: Extremely powerful and expensive anti infantry unit. Can also destroy vehicles with special ability. *Mortar Cycle: Molotov Cocktail wielding motor cycle trained out of the barracks. See also *Union of Soviet Socialist Republics *Top Secret Protocol - for a list of Soviet support powers available in Red Alert 3. *List of Red Alert 3 units *Allied Units and Structures Summary *Imperial Units and Structures Summary Category:Soviets * Category:Lists